Cell
Cell appears in Dimension Brawl as a playable character Backstory The version of Cell that plays a large role in Dragon Ball Z hails from an alternate future timeline where he has already evolved to his Imperfect form. Unfortunately for him, neither Future Android 17 nor Future Android 18 are present, having already been taken out by his version of Future Trunks. In order to complete his evolution, Cell kills Future Trunks and steals his Time Machine, going back in time to the date set by Future Trunks in the "standard" timeline when both Androids are still functional, sometime around four years prior to the Androids' arrival. In order to fit into the machine, Cell has to revert to an egg. Once in the past, he hides underground for four years until he can grow back to his adult, humanoid self. After emerging in his Imperfect form, Cell still fears that he does not have the power he needs to forcibly absorb the Androids. To increase his strength, his first actions are to exterminate several towns, absorbing the human inhabitants within. After completing his feeding on the humans in Ginger Town, Cell is confronted by Piccolo. While Piccolo wonders who Cell is, Cell reveals that he himself knows of Piccolo's identity as the Demon King Piccolo (although Cell does not know at this point that Piccolo fused with Kami), and cryptically responded that he and Piccolo were "brothers" when he demanded to know how he knew him. After a brief struggle where he is beaten around several times, he manages to absorb enough of Piccolo's power to make himself stronger, draining the biomass from one of Piccolo's arms. Cell (now mistakenly confident in victory) explains who he is to Piccolo. After hearing the story of his creation and his plan, Piccolo reveals that he tricked Cell to give him the time he needed to regenerate his arm and allow him to continue fighting. It is also during this time that he learns that Piccolo and Kami fused, and, realizing what that meant for the Dragon Balls, was glad because it meant he won't have to worry about the Dragon Balls reviving those he consumed. Future Trunks and Krillin then arrive at the scene. Future Trunks' presence in the past surprises Cell, as is the fact that Goku has not died of his heart disease and is still alive. Outnumbered, Cell quickly uses Solar Flare to temporarily blind his opponents and escape, masking his energy to prevent them from finding him. Realizing that he is still far below his enemies' power levels, Cell decides to use a hit-and-run strategy at this point, hiding from the Z Fighters while going from town to town (including Nicky Town, Basil Airport, and Chazke Village) absorbing humans and gaining the power he needs to be able to take on the Androids. Piccolo and Tien work on tracking him while Future Trunks and Krillin kill the current (main) timeline's Cell while still in his infancy. At Basil Airport during his feeding, Cell eventually encounters Krillin and nearly absorbs him, although he is forced to let him live when remarking Piccolo and Tien zeroing in on his location. Eventually, after absorbing several tens of thousands of humans, Cell detects a large ki; knowing that this has to be Piccolo, he deduces that the only thing that could make him fight so hard would be the Androids. Gleeful at the opportunity to finally absorb 17 and transform to a stronger state, Cell wastes no time and quickly heads toward the area. As expected, he finds Piccolo and Android 17 engaged in battle. Cell interrupts the fight and attacks Android 17. At this point, his power has far surpassed Piccolo and Android 17's, and without any precautions, he approaches 17. As the monster prepares to absorb the Android, Piccolo attacks him, freeing Android 17 from his grasp. When Android 17 learns what Cell has planned, he dismisses the threat, thinking that he is much more powerful than Cell could ever be, and attacks. After knocking away Android 17, Cell fights and easily beats Piccolo, even managing to shrug off the Namekian's Light Grenade. After blasting a hole through Piccolo's side and tossing him into the sea, Cell is able to attack 17 again. Cell defeats Android 17 easily and is about to absorb him when Android 16 becomes involved. Android 16 states that according to his calculations, he is just equivalent to Cell in both strength and speed, and portends that he will be the one to kill Cell. After a struggle where it is revealed that Cell is unable to absorb Android 16's energy, 16 throws Cell underground and blasts him using his Hell's Flash. Android 16 advises 17 and 18 to leave, but 17 is convinced that even if 16 didn't kill Cell, it still proved that the three of them were unbeatable, fully sure that together, the whole world will soon be their playground (in Kai, 17 wants revenge on Cell for the beat-up Cell gave him earlier and decides he will finish Cell). Cell uses this opportunity to burst out of the ground directly behind Android 17 and, whilst sadistically laughing, he quickly absorbs 17 and evolves into his Semi-Perfect form. After Cell's absorption of Android 17, Android 16, knowing that he is now well outmatched, attempts to flee with Android 18, but Cell easily intercepts them, thanks to the added speed of Android 17. In a display of his new power, he takes a direct hit from Android 16 without injury and then easily blasts the Android, nearly destroying his head effortlessly. Cell turns to Android 18, but she threatens to self-destruct before joining him if he approaches, which will leave him unable to attain his complete form. In an attempt to pacify her, he pretends to be Android 17 by mimicking his voice (a trait probably gained from his absorption) and tells her how wonderful it is to be part of Cell and fulfilling "the great" Dr. Gero's vision. Android 16, still functional but badly damaged, warns her of the ploy, something she already knows since both she and Android 17 despised Dr. Gero, they would never compliment him. When his plan fails, Cell prepares to attempt to absorb 18 by force regardless, knowing that he is fast enough to prevent her from destroying herself and more than capable of overpowering her. He is prevented by Tien however, who uses his Neo Tri-Beam attack several times to stall Cell, destroying much of the landscape and nearly killing himself. Though Cell does not take any significant damage from the assault, it manages to hold him at bay long enough for Android 16 and Android 18 to make their escape. Though Tien is exhausted to the point of death (and soon falls unconscious), Cell insults Tien for stalling his plans and decides to finish him as retribution. Before he can fire though, Goku intervenes and teleports to their location using Instant Transmission, meeting Cell for the first time. Goku informs Cell that while he is not strong enough yet, he will fight him in one day and win. Cell, who eagerly wants to fight Goku, states that they will not fight tomorrow, but now, and flies towards him when Goku grabs Piccolo. Before Cell can make contact, Goku uses Instant Transmission again, carrying an unconscious Tien and a barely alive Piccolo back to safety at Kami's Lookout before Cell's punch lands. Cell is in awe of Goku's ability to teleport, but dismisses it, saying that his priority now is to find 18. Without anyone to oppose him, Cell continues his search for Android 18. After losing her in a group of islands, he threatens to destroy all the islands nearby unless 18 shows herself. When 18 does not answer under 16's orders, Cell proceeds to destroy the islands, one-by-one, in an attempt to flush the Android out. Having just completed his first year in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Vegeta approaches and challenges him. Cell is soon shocked to discover that Vegeta is significantly more powerful than his new body, as the fight is entirely one-sided. Even after powering up to full power, he is unable to injure the Saiyan, who now calls himself "Super Vegeta." During their fight, Cell becomes incredibly frustrated as he cannot land a hit on the Saiyan Prince, and states if it was not for Vegeta's interference, he knows he would have achieved his perfect form by now and have crushed everyone in his path. With Vegeta keen on knowing more about how strong Cell's final form may be, Cell appeals to Vegeta's ego, stating that if he were in his Perfect body, he would be a much better challenge. Vegeta, wanting a stronger opponent, agrees to Cell's proposition. When Future Trunks refuses to allow it, Cell calls on Vegeta to remove him as an obstacle while he goes after the recently discovered Android 18. Cell charges the Android with Future Trunks (also in his 2nd Grade Super Saiyan form) in hot pursuit, until Vegeta kicks Future Trunks out of the way. Future Trunks retaliates by quickly blasting Vegeta, barely damaging him, but surprising him with the guts to attack his own father nonetheless, and going after Cell again, but Cell is ready and uses the Solar Flare to temporarily blind everyone long enough for him to absorb Android 18. Cell then puts up an impenetrable barrier while he evolves yet again, this time to Perfect Cell. After Cell achieves his goal of becoming perfect, Krillin becomes enraged by Android 18's absorption and immediately attacks Cell, with Future Trunks assisting. However, Cell continues to admire his new body, completely ignoring Krillin and Future Trunks' assault, barely registering Krillin and Future Trunks' hits and takes Krillin's Destructo Disc attack to the neck with the disk breaking on impact, not even flinching. He then "lightly" kicks Krillin away, making Krillin fly across the island, leaving Krillin in a near dead state. Vegeta, unimpressed by the display, is eager to resume their battle, which Cell obliges. The tables then turn since their last battle, and now Cell merely toys with Vegeta at the beginning, taking on his attacks without any sign of damage. Vegeta then delivers a powerful kick to Cell's head, with almost all of his energy converted towards the attack, but Cell is not affected in the slightest (his head turns only slightly from the attack), leaving Vegeta in a momentary state of shock and disbelief. When Cell strikes back, the kick he delivers blows Vegeta away, smashing him through several rock formations, after which Cell proceeds to mockingly thank him, outright stating that he never would have been able to reach his Perfect Form were it not for Vegeta's foolishness. Vegeta then challenges Cell to take his next attack head on without dodging it and prepares his ultimate attack, the Final Flash. While Vegeta charges his deadly beam, Cell continues to stand calm and collected, smiling while Android 16 looks in disbelief. Cell however, does become slightly concerned when Vegeta finally fires the attack. Cell takes the full brunt of the attack, vaporizing everything to the right side above his torso. Though Vegeta believes himself to be victorious, Cell proves otherwise; his cells from Frieza allow him to survive and function with virtually any wound and those of Piccolo allow him to regenerate from the damage instantly. Almost immediately following the attack, Cell regrows the destroyed area and is back to normal. Vegeta, now desperate, fires off dozens of Ki bolts, but Cell simply walks through it and with one swift combination of attacks, incapacitates the Saiyan. With Vegeta out of the picture, Future Trunks is free to fully power up without worrying about injuring his father's pride. He soon reaches the 3rd Grade Super Saiyan stage. When Cell finally sees Future Trunks' powers, he believes Future Trunks to be stronger than himself, although claims that Future Trunks still has no chance of winning. He explains that the downside of the increased muscle mass in this form drained Future Trunks' stamina quickly and made him significantly slower as well. This theory proves correct, as Cell easily dodges Future Trunks' punches and kicks, mocking Future Trunks while he does so. Cell chides Future Trunks, stating that simple brute force is worthless and quickly demonstrates that he too can increase his muscle size if he desires by revealing that he is also able to increase his muscle size in the same manner as a 3rd Grade Super Saiyan and briefly assumes this buffed state to demonstrate the mistake Future Trunks made increasing his muscle mass without balancing his speed. At this point, Future Trunks loses all hope and allows Cell to kill him. Cell considers it, but decides not to after realizing how much more powerful Vegeta and Future Trunks had become in just a few days, and that Goku would be challenging him soon. He instead decides to hold a tournament in ten days, to test his new power. He also admits to Future Trunks that he has no interest in conquest, he wants just entertainment, primarily through the fear of others. Cell then leaves the island while Future Trunks stares in shock and confusion. Using telekinesis, Cell spends the next morning creating the arena for his tournament, the Cell Games. He then interrupts a live news broadcast to inform everyone around the world about the games, and states that he would take on as many challengers as there are; if he is able to survive them all, then he will exterminate all life on the Earth. While Cell is at the arena waiting for the day of the competition to arrive, Goku arrives briefly through Instant Transmission to check Cell's power level and they engage in small talk. This is then followed by an attack by the Earth's army, but this proves hopeless as Cell, with a single gesture, destroys them all with a form of psychokinesis. During the ten day wait, Cell mostly stays at his ring and trains, sometimes stands perfectly still, meditating in silence. On the day of the Tournament, Mr. Satan attempts to fight Perfect Cell first, although he is easily knocked away with one flick of Cell's wrist and is disqualified. Throughout the entire tournament, he runs from the media covering the story, claiming that he is suffering from intense stomach pains and calls the techniques in the ring "tricks" or "illusions". Goku and Perfect Cell then begin to battle, although, Cell wishes that Goku would be the last opponent on the list, wanting to "save the best for last". In a heated display of power, technique and ability, Goku seems to be able to keep up against the mechanically engineered monster. Perfect Cell pulls out all kinds of tricks, performing various moves such as the Special Beam Cannon and the Kamehameha wave. Goku and Perfect Cell battle for a while until Perfect Cell grows tired of being confined to the small ring, not wanting their match to stop due to one of them going out of bounds. Without much warning, Perfect Cell destroys the ring and makes the battle an all-out fight, just to make things more interesting for him, with no rules applied. Goku throws everything he can at Perfect Cell, and suddenly flies into the air and charges a Kamehameha, which is directly towards the Earth, with Cell knowing if Goku launched the technique, he would decimate the entire planet. Cell becomes noticeably afraid as Goku powers up the energy blast, but Goku tricks him by performing Instant Transmission to teleport directly in front of Perfect Cell, and unleashes the blast on him. The entire top half of Perfect Cell is disintegrated. While some of the Z Fighters are content, believing Cell has died, Krillin, Vegeta and Future Trunks know otherwise, and indeed the other half of Perfect Cell jumps to its feet and regenerates. Goku and Cell continue their ongoing brutal struggle, with Goku firing dozens of ki blasts in a row, putting Cell in a tight spot, as he cannot escape. Cell manages to finally halt Goku's assault by using a Perfect Barrier, protecting himself from the blasts, and destroying quite a lot of the battlefield. Goku knows that if he continues, the Earth will be destroyed or Cell and himself will die fighting each other, and he then suddenly forfeits the match to Cell, shocking both Cell and the other Z Fighters. He reasons that only one person can defeat Cell, and reveals the fighter to be his son, Gohan. The Z Fighters are shocked or furious (noticeably Vegeta and Piccolo), however, Cell is amused, believing the match will be fun, and he will get to make Goku suffer for his idiotic decision by torturing his only son. It takes a while for the battle to commence between Gohan and Perfect Cell, and even longer for Gohan to get serious. Underestimating his opponent, Cell attacksGohan directly, making him crash into a rock formation. Like most of the Z Fighters, Cell at first believes the boy to be dead, but Gohan emerges with barely any injury, surprising Cell. As a Full-Power Super Saiyan, he starts out somewhat better than Goku, and his increased speed manages to dodge most of Cell's attacks, but in the end, his efforts are no good, which noticeably worries the spectators (except Goku). As the battle continues, Gohan demands that Perfect Cell stop fighting, and he tells him that the power he could harness when he becomes enraged is beyond his control, which may lead to devastating results for Cell. However, Cell begins to laugh, as the story does not scare him, but it only fuels his desire to push Gohan to the limit, much to Gohan's horror. Finally, Android 16 decides to destroy Perfect Cell and himself with the self destruct device in his body. He wraps his arms around Perfect Cell's torso (similar to how Chiaotzu tries to kill Nappa by self destructing), with the purpose of killing them both. To Android 16's surprise, Krillin informs that the bomb had been removed by Bulma when she re-programmed him earlier during repairs. Cell then gains the upper hand and destroys all of Android 16 but his head, which rolls over the battlefield. Cell even claims that even if the bomb did blow up, he would most likely not be affected too much, despite his fearful look when he found out what Android 16 was intending to do. Realizing that no physical pain on Gohan's own body will unleash his hidden potential, Cell then creates seven smaller blue versions of himself from his tail and christens them Cell Juniors. After they are born, Cell orders them to attack the Z Fighters, but not kill them, and begins to wonder if harm on Gohan's friends and father will finally reveal Gohan's power. Despite their childish appearances and attitudes, the Cell Juniors easily clobber the Z Fighters, being close to Perfect Cell's own power. Only Piccolo (in the anime), Vegeta and Future Trunks manage to hold them off for a while, but eventually, all of them are brutally defeated (even Goku, who was weakened from his fight with Perfect Cell). As Gohan watches these maniacal minions heartlessly beat his friends and father, he becomes angry, but it is still not enough. Perfect Cell, noticing Gohan's anger, orders the Cell Jr.'s to kill everyone. At this point, Mr. Satan discovers the head of Android 16, which, surprisingly, can still talk. Android 16 pleads to Mr. Satan to take him near Gohan (throw him if he had to), for the sake of the world. Mr. Satan complies despite his fear, and the Android's head lands near Gohan. Android 16 gives some advice and words of encouragement to Gohan, saying it is okay to fight sometimes to defend loved ones and to protect nature. Perfect Cell, overhearing this, claims that this was good advice and promptly crushes Android 16's head beneath his foot, wires and parts scattering across the battlefield as Gohan watches in shock. This is the breaking point for Gohan, and he finally snaps. This enrages Gohan to the very limits and pushed him to a new level, Super Saiyan 2, the Super Saiyan level ascended beyond a Super Saiyan (although it was not named at this point in the series). Perfect Cell is pleased when Gohan reaches this form, but Gohan's first action is mercilessly killing offthe smaller Cell Juniors, which he defeats in a single hit each. The already astounded Z Warriors, with the exception of the satisfied Goku, are amazed as Gohan and Perfect Cell began to battle, with Gohan dominating the powerful Android. Even after Cell, to everyone's surprise and horror, powers up to maximum (a power deemed "unfathomable" by the Z Fighters, although Gohan was not impressed, bluntly asking him "is that all you've got?" to Cell's initial shock) and lands a hard blow to Gohan's face, Gohan is not affected in the slightest. With just two punches, Gohan almost incapacitates Cell completely, to the complete dismay of Cell, refusing to believe that he could have sustained that much damage. Perfect Cell knows he is no match against Gohan. Gohan then begins dodging all of Cell's attacks, taunting him, with Cell continuing to not believe in this power Gohan sustains, refusing to be outdone by some sniveling saiyan brat. He attempts to harm Gohan with several different attacks, first two destruct discs aimed at Gohan, to which he simply catches them and destroys them. He then uses one of Piccolo's signature attacks: The Special Beam Cannon, which Gohan simply deflects. He finally attempts to hit Gohan with a barrage of small amounts of ki, which do not even seem to reach Gohan or even land a blow on him. In anger at his inability to defeat Gohan, he flies high into the air, preparing a kamehameha wave at full power. All of the Z fighters believe it to be the end, as they believe Gohan is unable to stop it, yet Gohan does not seem concerned at all and responds with his own kamehameha wave, sending both kamehameha waves right back at Cell. Cell is unable to avoid it or stop it, and he is decimated by the attack. This almost destroys Cell, with his left arm and leg gone and the right area of his head destroyed. When Goku tells him to finish Cell off in his weakened state, Gohan tells Goku if he is joking, saying he wants to see Cell suffer much more. Both Goku and Piccolo are rather shocked at this statement, and Piccolo seriously wonders how much the anger has affected his thought process. Goku warns Cell that since he is backed into a corner, knowing he can't win, they have no idea what he would do now that he is desperate. Yet Gohan waits too long, allowing Cell to regenerate his lost limbs with Piccolo's regenerative cells. Making the same mistake Future Trunks made earlier, he begins a 3rd Grade Super Saiyan-like transformationthat reduces his speed drastically, making him unable to hit Gohan. Future Trunks notes this during the Cell Games, saying "it's making the same mistake he mocked me for!" Though his raw strength in this state dwarfs that of most of the Z Fighters, Gohan is still able to effortlessly cripple him in a single heavy kick to the stomach (a heavy hit to the head in the manga). The blow is enough to make Cell throw up, and in doing so, expelling Android 18 from his body. Cell reverts to his Semi-Perfect form when he regurgitates Android 18. In filler, Gohan messes around with Cell in this form, scaring him into falling into a hole. Cell eventually gets so desperate, that he bloats up like a balloon and tries to blow himself up in an attempt to destroy the Earth, knowing he is well outmatched. With no other options, at the last second, Goku uses Instant Transmission to teleport Cell to King Kai's planet where he, King Kai, Gregory, and Bubbles all die. With this, Cell technically fulfilled his purpose (as laid out by Dr. Gero), killing Goku. Even after self-destructing at King Kai's planet, one single cell survives the explosion due to the fact that his design provided for such. Using the regenerative abilities he inherited from Piccolo, Cell is able to completely recover. His cells also retain a memory of his Perfect Form, allowing him to regenerate into that form again despite his loss of both the Androids at this point (Android 17 is also killed in the explosion of Cell's Semi-Perfect body). Due to his Saiyan trait of extreme power increase thanks to a Zenkai after healing from injury, he becomes much stronger than he previously is in his Perfect Form, even at full power or when buffed up. Apparently, Cell himself is previously unaware of this ability, as he is shocked that he is still alive. Only then does he fully grasp what Dr. Gero meant by the perfect being. Using Instant Transmission (acquired from Goku), Cell, having become Super Perfect Cell, returns to Earth, kills Future Trunks with the Full Power Death Beam, and explains how he survived. Enraged, Vegeta blindly rushes at him in his Super Saiyan form, but is slapped aside. Cell attempts to kill Vegeta with a ki blast, but Gohan intercepts Cell's attack. Due to the sheer power of the attack and the fact that he is unable to actually defend against it, Gohan is left without the use of his left arm and his ki supply reduced to less than half. Cell then wickedly reveals that he has decided to destroy the Earth and then use the Instant Transmission his cells learned from Goku to teleport to various planets in order to destroy each one in the process. The whole situation crushes Gohan's will to fight, as he notes that Cell has a significant amount of power at his disposal, also saying that it was all his fault, since he was the one who didn't destroy Cell when he had the chance, which is what made Goku have to sacrifice himself in the first place. Vegeta feels guilty and disappointed in his inability to provide a lot of support in the final battle against Cell, then apologizing to Gohan, believing that Cell has already won. Gohan is surprised by his response, then realizes the reason he is apologizing because he knows they have lost. Goku then telepathically communicates with Gohan with the support of King Kai. Goku ensures Gohan that he is alright and he is fine in Other World and he is with King Kai. Gohan apologizes for causing his death, but Goku tells him it is nothing to worry about, yet telling him to focus all of the energy he has on Cell. Gohan insists that he only has half the power he had originally, making it impossible to beat Cell, but Goku still insists that Gohan can beat him. Gohan then prepares a kamehameha wave, much to Cell's delight that he will at least have some fun and competition when destroying the Z fighters and the solar system. Gohan desperately engages Cell in a Kamehameha wave struggle at the behest of the late Goku. As the struggle commences, Gohan is seen losing ground, and Goku tells him that he has more energy than this. Gohan tells him that that is the limit of his energy, and that he is still the weak cry baby that he has always been. Goku tells him that is not true, and that he needs to put more energy into his attack, and Gohan pushes forward, making the struggle at even odds again. At this point, the manga and anime take two slightly different approaches on the clash and, consequently, Super Perfect Cell's power. In the anime, Cell gains the upper hand several times, nearly overwhelming Gohan nonchalantly. The other fighters try to distract Cell by attacking him, but fail as Cell simply flares his aura and knocks them all back. As he is about to finish off Gohan, Vegeta distracts Cell with a surprise blast to the side of his head, being much stronger than the others. Vegeta's blast does what the others failed to do. In the manga, while Cell still gains the upper hand, the only one to get involved is Vegeta, and he only needs to do this once. Regardless of the story however, Gohan catches Cell momentarily off guard thanks to Vegeta, allowing Gohan to draw out all of his power to overwhelm Cell. Gohan produces a Father-Son Kamehameha that dispels Cell's Solar Kamehameha and engulfs the evil Bio-Android in the gigantic blast. Cell is completely disbelieving that he has lost because he (according to himself) is the incarnation of perfection, before his body is completely destroyed by Gohan's attack. All of his cells are incinerated by Gohan's Kamehameha, resulting in his death. [1] Gameplay Cell can do a little bit of everything. He has a strong ranged game, has one of the best Flights in the game, above average power, and is scary up-close. With his versatile playstyle, he can pretty much synchronize with anyone you pair him with. In fact, his mix-up game is one of the best thanks to Perfect Attack and Hell Strike, especially when paired with DB's Active Tag system and the Space Stone or Soul Stone's Infinity Storms. Perhaps the most glaring of his few weaknesses is his slow normals, especially up-close, but once you land a hit, it won't matter much. Moves Command Normals Special Moves Hyper Combos Theme song coming soon... Category:Dimension Brawl Category:Character Category:Playable Character Category:Default Character Category:Villain Category:Anime Category:Dragon Ball Z